


Four Horsemens Little Sister

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And sirius' kid named anson, And slytherin, At the end of the first chapter she thanks "big brother", Because there are a few, But also cause slytherin is a great house they just need help getting to be great once again, DONT KILL EVERYONE, Dark Harry, Do-Over, Everyone knows Peter pettigrew was the traitor, Everyone's alive, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Four Horsemen, Fuck ya world domination, Fucking dark lords, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Peverell, He's a giant asshole, I WARN YOU NOW, I really hope not tho, I should be a dark lady, I will write more, If you wanna take over, Literally cause she's a salty little shit and wants to hang it over voldiepants head, Mainly her two sisters and two brothers, Master of Death Harry Potter, Neutral Harry, Other, Powerful Harry, Ruining everything, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin queen harry, Time Travel, Trying to take over the world sounds fun, YOUD ACTUALLY SUCCEED IF U WERE A DECENT HUMAN, i guess, idk - Freeform, if you don't like ocs don't read, incase anyones a little confused, it was sorta obvious, shes thanking death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: The only thing that hurts now is that this isn't her Sirius. This isn't the man that died, who promised to get her away and she feels like her heart is breaking and the traitors called tears are falling down her cheeks and running down the small part of his collar bone before hitting his shirt and they. Wont. Stop. They won't fucking stop and now she's sobbing into him and his arms are tightening around her before she's being lifted and she hears him tell the room they'd be back and she doesn't have the willpower to look up, to see the worried faces of her parents, of ones she'd never had the chance to meet. To grow up with before they were so cruelly ripped away from her.





	1. Chapter 1

Death, if she were to be honest, was a bit of a sadistic bastard. Now don't get her wrong, she loved the entity to pieces, like a big brother she never had, (She could say the same about War, Famine, and Pestilence.) but he could be a giant asshole when he was bored.

This is the first time she is reborn; choosing to spend a couple thousand years with the four horsemen before hopping off into a new life. And here she is, four years old and in the body of one Henrietta Potter, oldest of the Potter triplets. There was a pair of twin boys, two years old, and just now starting to act like hellish spawns. It was weird, she thought, being herself but in a different universe. Her parents are alive, Sirius is alive (he's not a Black in this universe, officially cast from the family. She is though, a Black, and she promises to take over, reinstate him.) (and with a son and wife? who woulda thought that could happen.) and everyone knows that Peter was the traitor.

Thinking about him makes her blood boil, especially now when everything seems so fresh.

She regained her memories just a few hours ago and promptly went through the memories of how she acted and was absolutely thrilled when she sees that her non-memory-self left it so there would be no questions when she remembered. There is one thing though, her non-memory-self was particularly fond of Sirius. She remembers curling up with the man as her dad fake sobbed about how his oldest daughter loved his friend more than him, as he wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her close.

She's thousands of years old, but the one thing she wants more than anything is to seek the man out, hold him close. The time where he fell through the veil is the only thing running through her mind, replaying over and over again as she slowly walks towards the living room. The man's son, Anson, is loud, boisterous. She can hear him before she even rounds the corner into the living room.

Her eyes sweep over everyone, bypassing her parents, Remus, and all the other people in the room, before landing on Sirius. Her breath sharpens at the first glance before she calms herself, walking over to him, faster than would be considered normal. She feels like she's a bystander watching when he lifts both arms up, welcoming her into his embrace and she can't stop herself from throwing herself at him.

She breaths deeply, ignoring the sounds of her Godfather's -he's alive- asshole of a son sniggering in the background. Her arms wrap around his neck, squeezing as tight as she can without choking him, her legs wrapping around his hips as well. She takes him in, the light laughter he emits that isn't so dark, so broken as it had been in the previous life.

The only thing that hurts now is that this isn't her Sirius. This isn't the man that died, who promised to get her away and she feels like her heart is breaking and the traitors called tears are falling down her cheeks and running down the small part of his collar bone before hitting his shirt and they. Wont. Stop. They won't fucking stop and now she's sobbing into him and his arms are tightening around her before she's being lifted and she hears him tell the room they'd be back and she doesn't have the willpower to look up, to see the worried faces of her parents, of ones she'd never had the chance to meet. To grow up with before they were so cruelly ripped away from her.

He's cooing in her ear now, trying to get her to calm down as he walks upstairs to her bedroom. He waits as they sit on her bed, telling her the kindest of things as she clings to him, sobbing big, gross, heavy tears.

It's an hour before the sobbing turns into light tears and labored breathing, her arms still holding onto him like a lifeline.

"I'm here now. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again Harry, I promise you that." He whispers into her ear, a hand holding her and the other running over her hair, trying to comfort her the best he can.

She stops breathing at those words, the again ringing in her ears. She pulls back, wide-eyed, staring at the man that let her just ruin his shirt like he's grown a second head. "Again," is echoed, questioning.

He smiles, a little ruefully. "Again."

She swallows, it's hard and she feels like her throat is closing up on her and she feels like breathing might just be needed when her lungs start burning moments later and she doesn't even know when she stopped breathing. She feels like she should, that it might have been when he had said again.

"Siri?"

She feels like the world will come crashing down around her, the chance that this might just be her Sirius. She waits with baited breath for his answer, to know if this is hers or these universes.

"Ya, Prongslet?"

And he has only ever called her that. Now and in the past life, he is the only one who ever called her prongslet and she feels like crying again but she won't, not when he's actually here.

_Her Sirius. ___

__She's hugging him again, smiling into his neck. "Thank you, Big Brother."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where I'm going with any of my fics guys. I might try outlining.
> 
> Also
> 
> well get to meet her siblings and parents and the rest of the bunch next chapter
> 
> and Lily will flip her shit because hey her little girl (is she 4 or 5 I don't remember rn) just literally pulled some dangerous stunts on a broom and it was /not/ a little kiddy one that goes one speed and doesn't go farther than like 5 feet off the ground
> 
> there's also a surprise

They stay there for just a little while longer, Harry basking in the comfort of him being there. Her Siri. Looking up, she can’t help noticing the differences. He’s so young, so full of life. His hair is just as long as before, but it's shiny, full of nutrients and not the buildup from being kept in a cell for twelve fucking years. He doesn’t look as burdened anymore either, a happy gleam in his eyes and soft smile aimed at her.  


She lifts a hand to his face, noticing how bloody small it is, and places it on his cheek. The weight she didn’t know she had, lifts from her shoulders and she kisses his nose, smiling happily with all her teeth on display.  


“I missed you.” She says, pulling her hand back and going in for another hug.  


“I missed you too, pup.” His hand is resting on the back of her neck, a nice warm weight.  


The moment is ruined with Lily’s voice floating into her room from downstairs, calling for them to come down for lunch.  


She tightens her grip on him as he stands up, a hand under her butt and one on her back, keeping her from falling. They make the trek down the stairs, her head turning to see everything, process what her new house, her new home is like.  


The dining room is loud, too loud almost. There are kids running all around, adults trying to wrangle them into seats and food floating from the kitchen and onto the table. It reminds her of the Weasleys from her first life, and she can’t help smiling at the memories. Her twins.  


Harry is grateful when he doesn’t even move to put her in the seat she normally eats at - next to her father and Rose, one of her sisters. He just sits down next to his wife, turning her around so she’s sitting on his lap, facing the table as he starts pulling food from the dishes in front of him.  


Reaching for a roll off the plate they seem to be sharing, she sees Anson snickering out of the corner of her eye. Be it from her little episode earlier, or her current state, she doesn’t know and doesn’t particularly care. All she knows is he’s a little asshole and Merlin, he actually reminds her of a young Dudley.  


Harry swallows the bite of bread, leaning back, her head on his shoulder and turns in a bit to whisper in his ear. “Your son’s an asshole.”  


She can feel it as he chuckles, nodding his head. “Yep. Take it up with Dalia, any punishment is too much for her sweet little boy.”  


The rest of lunch is a quiet affair. It’s warm, comforting, new. Her family, the entities, don’t eat all that often, so it’s usually her eating alone. She ignores everyone except Sirius, and she knows it's rude of her. She does! But she got to know him, was closer to him than anyone in her past life. Even if it seemed like she rarely spent any time with him. There’s something to be said about being raised by people who would do anything to change what you are.  


They’re the first ones to leave lunch, Siri taking her to the backyard of Potter Manner. There are a dozen brooms in the building out back, maybe even more, a few of them for young children. They all look well used, the Weasleys and Longbottom’s coming over sometimes as well. Placing her in the seat by the door, he walks over to a broom with a piece of fabric over it, looking like it had never been used before.  


“Yours,” he tells her, dropping it in her hands. “Nimbus 1901, shrunk so you could ride it for the next few years. Sadly, it’s the fastest broom of this time. And that’s not saying much compared to the firebolt.”  


Harry picks it up, running her hands over the Nimbus, taking in all the minute details. “Thank you!”  


Sirius reaches out his hand, helping her stand up before angling his head in the direction of the door. “Go. Fly. We’ll fly together later after you’ve gotten yourself acquainted with this broom.”  


“I haven’t ridden since the end of fifth year,” she tells him quietly.  


She feels him kiss the top of her head before he starts nudging her out the door. “Even more of a reason to go flying.”  


She smiles gratefully, tightening her grip on the handle.  


It’s been so long since she last rode, not daring to pick up a broom since then. Not even when her siblings had offered to get her one, let her ride around their home whenever she wished. She climbs on though, flying a broomstick ingrained in her very being. The twins had once called her their precious dragon, and she always smiles fondly at the memories. Harry lets her magic wash over the broom as she lifts off the ground, letting it get a feel for its rider before she’s off, soaring through the sky, her hair whipping behind her.  


Flying is freedom, something she never knew she’d miss as much as she did when she couldn’t fly anymore.  


God, she missed this.  


She lets instinct take over, her mind barely registering the small crowd gathering on the ground. It’s tricky at first, trying to get used to the size and weight difference and how much more she had to focus on some things but it’s as amazing as she remembered.  


Coming to a halt in front of Sirius, she smiles, wide and happy. When her feet are on the ground, the broom dropped beside her, Siri picks her up around the waist, twirling her around his smile equally as big.  


“That was amazing pup! You have fun?” He asks, dropping her to her feet, hand ruffling her already windswept hair.  


She goes to answer, all giggly and full of life when someone answers before her.  


“Woaaaah! That was wicked, Harry!”  


Two someones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also need yall to understand that even with no memories, her subconscious always reacted to Siri. From the moment she was born she always had a fascination with him I suppose so when they do stuff like this where he just kinda takes her around the mansion, its normal. When I said James fake cries because she prefers Siri over him, it's true. Because she /knew/ him. she felt safe with him. Now don't get me wrong, she'll be close to her parents and what not, but that'll take time because she didn't have them before. She doesn't have this feeling of safety like she does with Siri, Fred, and George. And it all wraps up to her soul and her first life.


End file.
